


keith Shadis x spiderman

by three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I regret every single word of this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/three_rats_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: Keith and his son peter confess their love for each other and plan to run away together
Relationships: keith shadis/peter parker | spiderman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	keith Shadis x spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> I want to die

Keith carefully tucked Peter in.

“Goodnight dad,” Peter said.

“Goodnight my dearest son” Keith said and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

As the older one left the room Peter called out for him.

“Dad,” the boy said.

“What’s poppin’ champ” Keith said and swiftly turned around.

“I can’t sleep alone, I’m scared of the dark” he said lurking under his blanket.

“Well if that’s so” Keith said and came closer “Daddy’s gonna sleep here with you tonight so you don’t get scared.”

“Really” the boy said and his eyes lit up “that’d be great of you dad”.

Keith swiftly jumped into the bed and snuggled next to his son.

“I wouldn’t be a real man if I wouldn’t pay my son company” he said “real men don’t just leave their kids behind and let their wife get eaten by a titan” he added under his breath.

“What are you talking about dad?” Peter asked with big puppy dog eyes.

“Nothin’ son” Keith said and crossed his arms behind his head.

They spent some time, just lying there watching the little glow-in-the-dark star sticker that taped to Peter's ceiling but suddenly Peter turned to Keith.

“I have to tell you something” he said and looked Keith deep in the eyes “I think…” he took a deep breath “I’m gay dad”.

“Oh…” Keith said “that’s totally normal” he said, a bit surprised by his son's sudden coming out.

“But there’s something else” Peter said, looking ashamed “I know you’re my father and I’m 18 and you’re 54 but…” he took another deep breath “I’m in love with you”.

Keith was taken aback, his own son, in love with him!? But now that he thought about it. The boy had developed into a steady and good looking man. The last time he had looked at a man like this was during his threesome with Carla and Grisha. Maybe if he let himself get carried away just a bit…

“Dad” Peter said “Say something please. Just anything even if you yell at me.” The boy's eyes were full of tears, he hadn’t seen him like this since he was seven or maybe even younger.

Still contemplating what to do he looked at his son.

“I love you too boy, I am your father, I have to love you”

Peter looked disappointed.

“But I’ve also seen you grow into a big good looking man. I’m not blind of course I know you’re handsome but this isn’t right” Keith said. 

“I know” peter said looking away in shame “but what if we ran away, somewhere were incest is legal, like alabama or the saarland”.

“Son” Keith said and cupped peters face with his hands “I think incest between males is legal everywhere because they can’t make incest babies.”

“Really” Peter said full of hope “so our love isn’t forbidden” he smiled happily at his father turned lover.

“I love you Peter” Keith said and moved closer.

“I love you too dad” Peter said and closed the gap. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as Peter pulled away.

“I think mom just came home,” Peter said in horror.

“Oh no” Keith said and jumped out of the bed.

“I’m home” The voice of Theo maggat came from the kitchen “Where are my two favorite boys”.

“We can’t tell him about us” Keith said “We’ll keep it a secret and run away together” he said and pressed a last hasty kiss on his new lovers lips.

“I love you” Peter silently said as his father left the room.

From downstairs he could hear his mother Theo Maggat greet Keith. A tear ran down his face at the thought of his lover being with someone else, even if it was his own mother. This night he cried himself to sleep as he heard his parents have very loud sex in the kitchen


End file.
